dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandro Saab
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director |areas_active = Dallas Houston Los Angeles |active = 2014-present |status = Active |website = Alejandro Saab }}Alejandro Saab (born November 15th, 1994 in Dallas, Texas, USA) is an American voice actor and YouTuber who works for FUNimation Entertainment and Bang Zoom! Entertainment. He is known by his YouTube name, KaggyFilms. Some of his best known roles include Uno in NANBAKA and Junichi Hashiba in My First Girlfriend is a Gal. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Diablero'' (2018-present) - Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Chris Lahiffe (ep. 55) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Scorpio Milo (Sentai Dub) *''B't X'' (1996) - Bem (Redub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Pavlik (ep. 477), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Drake, Grandpa Sniper (ep. 275), Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Citizen (ep. 15), Frieza Force Soldier (ep. 19) *''Drifters'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Delinquent (ep. 1), Game Announcer (ep. 2) *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Tazaki, Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Naomasa Tsukauchi, Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Hodaka, Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Aphro (ep. 28), Male Bandit B (ep. 30), Male Beach Thug A (ep. 44), Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Jun'ichi Ohta, Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Takashi Yamazaki *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - 9'ε *''Hero Mask'' (2018-present) - Robber (ep. 1) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' (2018-2019) - Sale, Punk (ep. 6) *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Pepe "Spider" Iglesias (ep. 10), Viewer (ep. 11), Spectator (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018-present) - Popuko (ep. 4b), Additional Voices *''7SEEDS'' (2019) - Arashi Aota OVAs & Specials *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Trébol, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Hells'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Jimmy Myers, Additional Voices *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Haruto Ichihara Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Shallot Voice Director *In Another World with my Smartphone External Links *Alejandro Saab at the Internet Movie Database *Alejandro Saab at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA